


Sorry(Wolverine x Reader)

by Dixionsgirl14



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:05:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixionsgirl14/pseuds/Dixionsgirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You may have got pregnant with Logan's baby.Your Plan?Ran far away.</p><p>I am sorry for the story before i edited it because i have a spelling problem and when i wrote this awhile ago it was really bad but i edited it so it made more sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry(Wolverine x Reader)

How the hell was I so stupid?I am a teacher at Xavier's school for gifted youngsters and have been for the past 5 years and in them 5 years i feel for the man known as the Wolverine. One night wail we were drunk we slept together and well I tuck a test this morning and I am pregnant. I new there was something wrong especially when i started to throw up every morning for the past 3 week. I went to the doctors and they told me am 2 months pregnant. To say i was scared was an understatement.What if he told me leave?He could kill me if he wanted to.What if he got angry and told me leave and never come back? We haven't spoken since that night and now I have to tell him i am carrying his child. I am going to leave then he will never know and I don't have to deal with the heartbreak. The next hour i spent packing unknown to me that a certain girl with a white streak in her hair was watching me.

I told myself I needed to tell Charles so he could get a new teacher for (subject)."OI Miss.You OK you look like you've seen a ghost and heard you being sick this morning."I turned see Bobby staring at me."I am fine Bobby just a bit under the weather. That's all and aren't you supposed to be with Storm for geography right now."I smirked at him.Right now the only people who need to know about my little problem is me and Charles.  
"Hey Ice cube leave 'er alone and get to your bloody lesson!"Logan was stood right behind me and god did he sound mad.  
"Yes Sir"Bobby muttered walking away from us, which just made me scared to be left alone with him.I wonder if he could smell the baby.He does have high tend senses."Rogue told me she saw ya packing. Where are you going and when were you going to tell me."He Growled in my ear, making me shiver."I am visiting my brother in England and I was not planning to tell anyone but Charles. I didn't want a big leavers party or anything" I lied I do not need him following me.He garbed my arms and spun me around to see him and I swear to any Thor he looked like he was about to kill me right there an the spot."Logan,Storm needs you," Charles voice echoed in your head."This ain't over Bub."He grunted and stomped off to storms class room.

About 5 minuets later I was in front of Charles office.I knocked and heard a calm voice say "Come in (Y/N)."I walked in and closed the door behind me scared in case anyone heard."no one can hare us if the door is closed."Charles calmly stated."I thought you stopped reading my mind sir."I smirked."Well when Logan is that mad and it towards you something is wrong and I know you are with child and I will not let you go."My smile drooped."But sir he looked like he was about to kill me when I didn't tell I was going away he will kill me when he finds out I didn't tell him i am carrying his child,"I pretty much screamed."I have also read Logan mind he is not angry but hurt that you would not tell him you were leaving.He loves you.I must ask you tell him and if he is mad at you I will let you go but if he is not you stay.Deal."He said calmly."Yes sir."I muttered.If I die I am going to come back and haunt that man.

That night I told Kitty to go tell Logan I needed to see him in my class room at 9:00 when I knew all the kids would be in the dorms ad it give us an hour before lights out.The door swung open and Logan stepped in and slammed the door behind him making me jump."WHAT YA WANT (Y/N).GOING TO TELL ME GOOD-BYE!"Logan shouted his claws coming out of his hands.I backed up away from him."SCARED OF ME ARE YA.SCARED I WILL KILL YOU!I WAS OUTSIDE OF CHUCKS OFFICE.YOUR PREGNANT AND YOU WERE JUST GOING TO LEAVE TAKING MY BABY WITH YOU!"He screamed.No one can hear my ass."Lo-Logan please your scaring me.I needed you t-to come h-here so i can tell you.I want the baby to grow up with you.I do.I am just scared that you would hurt me because you didn't love me and wa-wanted me to give the baby up."I stutter tears spilling over my eyes and down my cheeks.Logan put his claws back in his hands and letting out a huge sigh.  
"I love you and i would never hurt you.I could never bring my self to hurt you ever."He leaned down and kissed me sweetly."I love you too Logan."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it please give me some feedback and ideas for my next storys the fandoms i do are:
> 
> X-men  
> Sherlock  
> Avengers  
> The Walking dead  
> Supernatural  
> American Horror Story  
> And bands that are branded "Emo."


End file.
